Distraction
by acciosilverdoe
Summary: Complete. Pete tries to comfort Addison after the baby dies in 1x08. Pete/Addison.


A/N This is another one of my one-shots that have little point to them and are just a way of procrastinating. I've been really sick all week, and the weather's crappy so that's not exactly making me feel any better, therefore my choices are to watch TV all day or write. So, anyway, remember the season one episode of Private Practice 'In Which Cooper Finds a Port in His Storm' with the Safe Surrender programme, with "Batgirl"? I just finished watching it, and this idea came to me. It's kinda Pete/Addison, which is something I **never** thought I'd write because I don't ship them, not even a little bit. The conversation at the start is canon, then it goes off in my own little story. Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: If I owned Private Practice, Cooper and Violet would be happily married, and Kevin would be in every single scene. So I guess I don't.

* * *

"We did everything we could." Pete watched Addison walk towards him, away from the baby she was unable to save. He knew no matter what he said she'd blame herself, but that didn't stop him from trying.

"It's over," she replied, not even trying to hide the sadness in her voice.

"We got there as fast as possible." When she didn't stop, he pushed himself off the wall and followed her out of the room.

"It's over. The baby's dead," Addison snapped, stopping and turning back to face him. Their eyes met for the briefest moment before she looked away again.

"Addison...," he said quietly, taking a step closer. He expected her to put a hand up, to stop him, but was glad when she didn't. He took another step, putting his hand on her shoulder gently.

"You did all you could," he whispered. Her head shot up.

"I know, Pete, but it wasn't enough. We tried, really tried, but he still died." Addison stepped back, letting Pete's hand fall from her shoulder. "Just because we tried doesn't mean it's okay." She turned on her heel and walked quickly off in the opposite direction before he had a chance to stop her.

Pete sighed, running a hand over his face. Why couldn't she just forget everything that had happened, or not happened, between them and let him comfort her? He shook his head, taking off after her. As he rounded the corner he saw her by the elevator, and he quickened his pace to catch up.

"I never said it was okay," he said when he'd caught up. She looked around at him.

"Just leave it be," she muttered, exhausted. _He knows I don't want to talk,_ she thought, _so why is he pushing this?_

"No." He took her hand and pulled her into the elevator as the doors opened. He felt her try to pull away, but he just tightened his grip until she gave up. They rode down in silence, watching the lights flash from floor to floor.

"Want to grab something to eat?" Pete suggested as the elevator came to a stop and the doors opened.

"I just want to get home," Addison replied as they walked towards the exit. He nodded.

"I'll walk you there."

"You don't have to."

"I want to."

Neither said anything as they walked, their hands still linked, towards Addison's home. Every so often, Pete glanced over at her, smiling at the feeling of her hand in his. As they reached the house, he stopped, leaving Addison with no choice but to turn to face him.

"I'm sorry about last night," he said, watching her closely.

"Yeah, me too." She looked up at him, sighing quietly.

"I should get home." Addison nodded.

"Yeah, um, thanks for walking me home." She smiled.

"No problem. If you need to talk, you know, tonight or...." He hesitated. "Or anytime, just call me." He leant forwards, kissing her cheek gently.

Addison closed her eyes as his lips touched her skin, suddenly forgetting how much he'd hurt her the day before and wanting nothing more than for him to come inside with her. As he pulled away, she slid her arm around his neck and pulled him back, kissing him. She felt his hesitation but refused to give up, parting his lips with her tongue and deepening the kiss. Giving in, Pete let go of her hand and snaked his arms around her waist, pulling her against his body.

They pulled apart, breathless, still holding onto each other. Addison rested her head on his shoulder, keeping her eyes closed as she concentrated on nothing more than how it felt to be so close to him.

"I should go," Pete whispered in her ear, his breath tickling her neck. She moved her hands to his chest and pushed herself away.

"Yeah." She smiled. "Thank you." Pete stepped back, not taking his eyes off her.

"Anytime."

* * *

Addison's home is walking distance from the hospital, OK? I have no idea how far it really is, just pretend I'm right, because driving home isn't quite as cute. Anyway, thank you for reading. Reviews are the best medicine. ;D


End file.
